barnyardfandomcom-20200214-history
Otis
0-3.jpeg|Otis being milked|link=http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/milk-machine-clip.html Otis is the main protagonist of the ''Barnyard'' franchise. He is Ben's adoptive son, Daisy's ex-husband, Lil' Ben's father, Abby's boyfriend, The Farmer's main cow, and Pip's best friend. Appearance *Otis is a holstien breed cow. *He is very big and fat, due to the fact that he is a cow, and has white fur with black spots. *One of Otis's primary body parts is his dark round pink udder, located in the bottom portion of his big cow belly. *Otis's udder is round and has four teats. *In the film, the animation for Otis's udder dangled and was more affected by gravity. However, in the series, his udder just tends to stick out without any wiggly motion. *He has a pink snout. *Otis's black spots are located on his right flank, right shank bottom left round, elbows and masks his eyes down to his shoulders. *Otis has four black hooves, two of them transform into hands when he stands up on two legs. *Otis has four stomachs. *Otis's tail is fairly long and has black hair at the tip. Personality Otis is an intelligent, fun-loving, energetic, happy-go-lucky, goofy, carefree, kindhearted, brave, adventurous, outgoing male dairy cow who knows how to work guitars, cell phones, and microphones. He can walk on two legs, talk, and make milk from his udder. Instead of having strict rules, he would rather have fun with his friends and mess around all he wants and not take responsibilities. He enjoys hanging out and having fun with his best friends. He also likes to pull tricks on the Beadys and the Farmer. In the film, Otis has a somewhat rebellious big-man on campus nature with Ben and deliberately ignores him when he tells him to grow up and be more responsible instead of goofing off since he will become the leader of the Barnyard someday when Ben passes away. After Ben gets murdered by Dag that night, Otis becomes extremely depressed and not as outgoing, devastated by his father's death. Later, Otis is finally elected the new leader of the Barnyard, despite him blaming himself for Ben's death and constantly dwelling on it as he strongly feels that he should've been there for him instead of partying with his friends in the Night Barn. Towards the end of the film, Otis avenges his father by bravely defeating Dag in the Junkyard while protecting and rescuing the captured hens and Maddy (even though he did get bitten in the leg by Dag at one point, just like Ben). Upon arriving back home that night, Otis eventually becomes a loving husband to Daisy and a father to his newborn son Lil' Ben (whom he and Daisy had named after his late father). Slowly, Otis starts to mature as a more responsible leader, husband, and father. When Daisy left the Barnyard in Back at the Barnyard and was replaced by Abby, it is unknown if Otis was reluctant about falling in love with Abby since he had Daisy and Lil' Ben. Otis's main function on the farm is milking so the farmer can harvest dairy products from him. In the film, Otis seems to be an immature, tennage cow. However, in the series, Otis seems to be more mature and grown up. Human disguises Among his many disguises in Back at the Barnyard are newscaster Gil O'Malley (in "The Big Barnyard Broadcast" and "Anchor Cow"), politician Ned Bovine (in "Otis for Mayor"), golfer Heifer Woods (punning off Tiger Woods in "Cowdyshack"), real estate agent Dick Human (in "Buyers Beware"), or Bob Notacow (in "Bling My Barn"). Otis's udder sometimes doesn't fit the costumes properly and can pop out spontaneously and ruin his disguise showing he is a cow. This incident has occured two times in the episodes. Otis has a superhero alter-ego as Cowman. Once, he has even gone as far as to dress in drag as a female to prove that girls have it easy in the episode "Some Like It Snotty." Early life In his youth, Otis lost his biological mother when he was just a calf. It is unknown what happened to his biological father, but he presumably died of an illness. Afterwards, Otis was adopted and taken in by Ben, his new adoptive father, and lived a happy, normal life with him. When he was young, Otis was picked on by Krauser Krebs, who would beat him up and milk him. Then Otis grew up and made friends with the other animals of the Barnyard. In the film, Otis had lost Ben when Dag killed him outside the chicken coop. Otis blamed himself for his father's death since he wasn't there for him. In the end, Otis finally defeated Dag and became a father to Daisy's newborn son Lil' Ben, who he named after his father. Trivia * Despite being biologically male, Otis has an udder that makes milk (just like the other boy cows). In reality, only female cows have udders, not bulls. It is unknown why all the male cows were designed like this in the franchise and why he can make milk even though he didn't give birth. * Otis could produce milk from his udder, ever since he was a calf. He can be milked by the farmer or squirt it himself. * Otis's main catch phrases are "Milk Me!" and "Sweet Cud!" * Dag called Otis fat in the movie. * Otis injured three of his four stomachs in a broccoli competition. * Otis is a vegetarian due to the fact that he is a steer that could be used for meat. Poll Gallery Barnyard Otis 2.jpg Barnyard Otis.jpg Barnyard The Original Party Animals Otis.jpg Barnyard-otis.png|Otis, as he appears in Back at the Barnyard Barnyardcongo.jpg|Otis conga dancing with his best friends Barnyard-otis.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Barnyard: The Original Party Animals Characters Category:Back at the Barnyard Characters Category:Barnyard: The Video Game Characters Category:Cowman: The Uddered Avenger characters Category:Udder Category:Cow Category:Dairy Category:Beef Category:Milk